villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Passione
Passione (パッショーネ, lit. Passion in Italian) is the main antagonistic force of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure part 5, Golden Wind. Details Passione is a organized Italian Mafia which operates in Naples, though they are known to have operatives in other major Italian cities. Despite their relative small size (they're known to have around 750 members) they're one of the most powerful mafias operating in Italy, in no small part due to the majority of its members being Stand users. They're known to have control over all major commercial activities in Naples, both legal and illegal, owning most major businesses in the city like hotels and restaurants as well as controlling all income from gambling and drug trafficking. Despite their power and influence, its members are very secretive and never call attention to themselves, since that would mean unnecessary trouble to them. As such, all of its members, even high-ranked ones, disguise themselves among regular denizens and even have regular front jobs. Betrayal is punishable by death, but beyond that there is no discipline within the organization, with one group never messing in another's affairs and a lot of infighting for various reasons. The organization is comprised of many teams or groups (Luartieres), each with between 6 to 10 members. Some of those groups have specialized tasks, such as a group dealing with gambling (Sezione Gestione Giocchi D'azzardo), serving as bodyguards (Squadra Guardie del Corpo), dealing with drugs (Sezione Droghe) or assassinations (Squadra Esecuzioni). Above those groups are the Caporegimes or lieutenants, which lead one or more of those groups and have their own territories each. Once a Capo dies, they are replaced by members of their subordinated teams who prove themselves by doing something highly beneficial to the organization, such as donating a large sum of money. Above all of them is the boss, who rules the organization, second to him is the Underboss. The Boss only makes contact with the Capos through Consiglieres, which are a select few trusted subordinates. Beyond those the boss also have the Unita Speciale, a group which operates directly under his orders. Known Members Boss The position of Boss of Passione was originally filled by Diavolo, who also founded the organization around the 80's. Due to his paranoia about keeping his own identity hidden anyone who was found investigating him would be killed to serve as an example. This caused a lot of distrust among the organization's members, who were displeased about being commanded by a completely unknown person. After his "death" at the hands of the protagonist Giorno Giovanna, Giorno takes over his position as Boss, making Jean Pierre Polnareff and Guido Mista his right hands. In the Purple Haze Feedback novel, it is revealed Giorno legitimized his position as Boss by pretending to have been the boss all along, having only kept his identity secret due to his relatively young age (he's 15 during the events of Vento Aureo). Underboss The position of the Underboss was filled by the rather innocent, polite and eccentric Vinegar Doppio. As a member of Passione, he thinks of himself as the most loyal subordinate to Diavolo, but in reality, the two are separate souls inhabiting the same body. Doppio often hallucinates objects as phones whenever the Boss "calls" him. During the course of the part, he helps Diavolo to act and move around undetected. It is believed that after Giorno defeated Diavolo, Guido Mista became the Underboss of the organization due to Doppio having died in Bucciarati's body. Caporegimes The only Capos shown are Polpo, Bucciarati and Pericolo. Polpo operates from inside prison and is responsible for recruiting new members into the organization. One of the groups directly under him is that of Bruno Bucciaratti, which also includes Guido Mista, Leone Abbacchio, Narancia Girgha and Panacotta Fugo, all of which followed Polpo's direct orders. After Giorno Giovanna assassinates Polpo and joins Bruno's group, Bruno raises to the position of Capo by donating Polpo's secret fortune to the organization. The Golden Heart, Golden Wind novel introduces another Capo, Sogliola Lopez, who operates in Venice and is resposible for smuggling weapons and explosives. Squadra Esecuzione One of the groups within Passione, who were tasked with assassinations, they grow displeased for never being granted a territory and start investingating the Boss, only for two of their numbers, Gelato and Sorbet, to be killed to serve as example. After this the group openly rebels, seeking to find the Boss and kill him. Their members are Formaggio, Prosciutto, Pesci, Illuso, Melone, Ghiaccio and Risotto Nero. Unita Speciale A group which operates under the Boss's direct orders and is tasked with tracking down and killing traitors. Their members are Squalo and Tiziano, Carne, Cioccolata and Secco. The Golden Heart, Golden Wind novel also introduces Rigatoni, a independent agent specialized in dealing with Stand users. Narcotics Team Introduced in the Purple Haze Feedback novel, the Narcotics Team was responsible for the fabrication of drugs. Though the group originally claimed to fight drug trade, they only did so to eliminate all competition before establishing their own drug trade. The group is formed by Vittorio Cattaldi, Angelica Attanasio, Valdimir Kocaqi and Massimo Volpe. After Giorno Giovanna takes over Passione the entire Narcotics Team goes rogue. Other Members The first member of Passione to be introduced is "Leaky Eye" Luca, a violent street thug who extorted money from cab drivers in the Naples airport and is accidentally killed by Giorno Giovanna's Stand power. Other members shown are Mario Zucchero and Sale, both of which attack Bucciaratti's team in an attempt to steal Polpo's secret treasure. The Purple Haze Feedback novel also introduces Sheila E., an agent who originally joined Passione to kill Illuso, and Canollo Murollo, a independent agent tasked with espionage. Navigation de:Passione Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Organizations Category:Gangsters Category:Mobsters Category:Criminals Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Assassins Category:Drug Dealers Category:Blackmailers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Smugglers